A New Form of Punishment
by Deshera
Summary: Ritsuka finds a terrifying and unique way to punish Soubi.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of its characters but I do own a copy of every volume of the manga all the DVDs in both English and original Japanese, a Loveless purse, necklace, cell phone strap, art book, two t-shirts, watch, key chain, earrings, and an uber awesome pimp coat just like Soubi's.

**Rating:** T (Implied situations, Boy/Boy relationships)

**Warnings:** None

**Title:** A new form of punishment

* * *

Soubi sighed slightly frustrated as he walked down the street to Ritsuka's house. His own words repeated themselves in his head repeatedly as yesterdays little _argument_ flashed in his head.

--

_Ritsuka flushed red and puffed his tail at Soubi once again angry with him. Soubi couldn't help but smile at Ritsuka. He always looked so damn cute when he was mad. When Ritsuka let out a small growl Soubi couldn't help him self._

"_You can always punish me."_

_Soubi couldn't help but feel somewhat offended when Ritsuka's previously angry glare suddenly switched to an odd look that seemed to imply Soubi's brain had gone defective. _

"_Idiot, I told you I don't believe in violence so stop saying that."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because!"_

"_If you want to make me stop asking you, you should punish me for asking you. That way I'd never want to ask you again."_

_Ritsuka's face drew oddly blank for a moment before an odd look that Soubi had never seen before crossed Ritsuka's face._

"_Well, fine. You can expect your punishment tomorrow."_

_Before Soubi could react to Ritsuka's odd behavior he quickly sprinted up to his home and disappeared within locking the door behind him._

--

With one good jump he was able to grab onto the guardrail and pull himself up onto the balcony attached to Ritsuka's room. Soubi frowned to himself when he realized that all the lights were out including Ritsuka's reading lamp. He had hoped Ritsuka was just reading a book and pretending to be asleep on order to avoid his mother. Unfortunately for him, for some reason Ritsuka still wasn't home yet.

--

_Soubi nearly dropped his keys when a shrill high-pitched scream emitted from his apartment. With rather certain knowledge that there could only be one person in the world who could possibly be in his apartment making such a feminine screech Soubi casually opened his door knowing full well said person never bothered to lock the damn door behind him._

_A flurry of thudding footstep raced towards him and before he could even bother to ask what was wrong with him this time Soubi found himself staring into gigantic watery eyes._

"_You were with him weren't you?" _

"_Him? You mean Ritsuka? No, not yet but I believe I have to go visit him in a little bit. He said he was going to punish me properly today."_

"_WHAT!? Oh, my God I knew it!" _

_When Soubi didn't bother to respond Kio draped himself further on Soubi's large frame._

"_Sou-chan, how could you? I knew you were a pervert but I never really thought you would do it!"_

"_Eh?" Soubi blinked confused at Kio's little statement. "Do what?"_

"_That kid…and you, that's just, I mean, it's just too much!"_

_It didn't take much for Soubi to figure out what Kio was talking about. With an annoyed glance Soubi shrugged Kio off and proceeded to put his groceries away._

"_For the last time Kio, I'm not a pervert and I certainly haven't done anything wrong."_

"_You and him will always be wrong! You'll go to jail if anyone finds out about you two! You're way to old for him, and he's just to young in general!"_

"_Age doesn't really matter, besides Ritsuka's mature for his age."_

"_He's twelve, he couldn't be that mature!"_

"_He's defiantly more mature than you."_

_Soubi heard more than felt when Kio flung an overly soft object from his bed at his back. It let it a tiny muffled thwack as it did it's best to dole out damage before falling to the floor almost silently._

_Just as Soubi was going to turn around and tell Kio just how much of an idiot he was being Kio stormed out of his apartment. _

_With a sigh at his friends over active imagination and a tiny bit of relief at his departure Soubi went over and started to fix the bed that Kio had mussed up. After giving his sheets two shakes and a pat Soubi froze and his eyes drifted over to the item that Kio had tossed at his back_

--

Soubi was more than a little a bit relived when he found that Ritsuka's sliding glass widows were unlocked per usual. With out Ritsuka there wasn't really a reason to stick around any more than absolutely necessary so Soubi quickly placed the small black feline ears and tail on his desk before leaving. Soubi paused only for a second to marvel at how exquisite they were. He had seen fake ears and tails before but the set Ritsuka had found had to be by far the best yet.

As Soubi landed gracefully on the ground below after taking his usual leap off the ledge an odd thought popped up in his mind. Just where _did_ Ritsuka get them? Better yet why did he have them on hand? Not to mention whom in there right mind would sell a set replacement ears and tail to a twelve-year-old boy.

Soubi scratched his head in frustration at his ever-growing headache. Now all he had to do was track down Kio and explain to the hyper active guy that the ears were fake and that he didn't do any thing to Ritsuka…._ They were fake right_? The just _looked_ real. Ritsuka would never think about losing his ears at his age. He was too innocent for that kind of thing.

Zero would be laughing their asses off at him if they ever realized that he thought Ritsuka might have lost his ears to someone else in his own apartment.

Soubi shuddered slightly as a small thought crossed his mind fleetingly. Where were they? It couldn't have been them… They were always a bit to cuddly around Ritsuka for his tastes. Soubi thought back on all the times he had to step in and stop the boys from striping Ritsuka, who was by the most part ignoring their antics.

If he had gotten to his place they could have easily over powered him together. It wouldn't take much for their little flirting game to go to far and they were always talking about loosing their ears.

Soubi groaned as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he turned around and headed back towards Ritsuka's home. It was going to be a long wait until Ritsuka got back. He was defiantly going to have to be more careful about asking Ritsuka to punish him from now on.

Ritsuka was just a little bit too cruel for his tastes.

* * *

I loved writing this one -_giant grin_- I was re-watching the anime the other day when this short popped into my mind when Soubi asked Ritsuka to punish him. If you liked this thank my new mini bunny Frank. He forced me to get off of my lazy ass and write it…. Seriously he has a habit of crawling onto my shoulder and falling asleep when I'm on the computer. If I try and get up he bites me. So now I have a bitey angry bunny muse.


End file.
